


Brothers

by sourkitteh



Category: Kasabian, Oasis - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourkitteh/pseuds/sourkitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was what you were, what you had always been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

it was what you were, what you had always been ever since your mother had come back from the hospital holding the tiniest thing you had ever seen, it didnt look real, so small and wrapped up so tightly but when that small mouth had opened and those lungs, the cry could be heard from down the street. that was when you had felt the bond between the two of you. that was when you realised what love was

years on from then you both grew up making friends and getting into gangs that always seemed to revolve around the two of you. at six he fell out of a tree, his tear filled face grimacing as you poked at the oddly shaped bone at his wrist. you had tried to laugh it off, wiping at his tears before flicking them back at him. when your mother finally got back from the hospital you were still sat at the kitchen table, a packet of frozen peas still over your swollen eye. you didnt laugh at him much after that

when he was 15 and you just turned twenty you offered him your can of lager, eager fingers grabbed at the now warm can before an even warmer mouth gulped the alcohol down. you didnt laugh when he stumbled, you just let him cling to your shoulder until you could help him into bed. glazed eyes stared back at your own and with the smallest smile you could muster you wished him a goodnight before leaving the bin beside his bed. the next morning, still green he had patted you on the shoulder and thanked you with the foulest breath you could ever remember smelling. even with a clip round the ear from your mother it still couldnt wipe the smile off your face

the first time he brought a girl home you could remember the way the wall crumbled under your fists, the cheap tart sat at your table, in your seat, eating your biscuits whilst he sat with the smuggest grin on his face. when he asked you to come clubbing, you scowled but watched as she hiked her skirt higher and got you in for free. you always thought it funny that he sat at the bar whilst she cozied up to the dj. when he pushed a glass into one of your hands then wrapped his fingers around your other one you could almost see the bitch fall to her knees before everything went black and your back hit the squeaky seats of the back room. the lager was taken from your hands, you didnt care when a glimpse of a smug grin slithered from the shadows

now you were both adults with kids of your own. him with three and you with one you should be sharing tales of kids these days and how you never had it as good as they do. its funny the kids dont seem to get mentioned when its just the two of you. when you look at him now you still see the small boy you promised your mother to keep safe from bully's. when a large hand wraps around your own your smile is small but hes used to that now. knows this is as good as it gets, but its enough

it shouldnt hurt you when he invites them on tour without asking you first, youre the first one to say theyre good, really good. but then he takes it that step further and murmurs sweet nothings into your ear as their video plays on some music channel. you think its quite narcissitic of him to go on about them the way he does. its obvious theyre just young lads trying to feed off their long trodden path of glory, you shouldnt find the way he almost fangirls them that special but when theyre here and hes got arms wrapped around skinny shoulders and young eyes stare back at you, your smile isnt small anymore. its nonexistant

he doesnt seem to notice the way you shy away and write in your bunk. hes obviously too busy playing with his new friends and enjoying the ego trip of knowing they would do anything for him. it seems strange that for once theres a group of friends and your not that interested, or involved. you find when they do stumble back to bed and hes saying his goodnights you cling tighter to his fingers for a while until hes laughing and muttering words to you that you dont understand, the shorter ones laughing and keeping himself up by clinging to the skinny tall one, you should know their names by now, you should care enough to find out. but when their laughing and pulling him away with a wink of their eyes all you care about is the fact that his fingers leave your grasp empty and your stomach hollow

you knew it was happening, the way they all went missing and he would come back with songs that didnt really "fit" with your band, but you let him entertain himself with so called writing, it was a first for him and he seemed to be enjoying it. even when he pulled all nighters and didnt stumble past your bunk till morning his fingers were dark with ink and his mouth filled with words and phrases just waiting to be put onto paper. you tried to swallow them whole but he was already moving onto other things, fingers graspng onto skinny hips and lips murmuring nothings into ears that werent yours.

you knew it was happening but even when the door opened and you saw it with your own eyes you couldnt help but stare, watch till they noticed you there, young eyes that knew too much and old eyes that knew you completely. you knew what was happening and detested it all, but when fingers came away from slick skin and curled upwards, motioning you to move forwards your feet couldnt help but shift.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote for a dear friend in 2005. first ever oasis fic


End file.
